One Wild Night
by Rated-R Princess3
Summary: See what happens to Max Green when his drug addiction and partying gets the best of him.


September 20th? Or was it September 22? It was the last leg of the Rockstar Uproar Festival and Escape The Fate was out doing a signing...well everyone except for one member. You've guessed it. It was Max Green who was the one that was still curled up in his tiny little bunk, having no clue what day it was or what state he was even in. Obviously his band mates tried to wake him up several times before going out to their tent, but their bassist would just sub consciously roll over and go back to sleep. He would never knowingly pass up a chance to meet all the "kids" as he liked to call them, but after his extensive partying with his buddy Shawn Spencer would you expect him to wake up? Such partying included alcohol and cocaine. Maybe even a little heroin. All things Max had come to love while he was on the road. Things that left him stumbling on the bus a hour after bus call, which didn't sit well with the tour manager. Except last night he vowed to be back on the bus an hour before bus call but in reality he was late again as usual. Shawn had left him to find his way back to the bus, where he pretty much passed out instantly after he clumsily climbed up to his bunk that was on top of Craig's. He was definitely getting his solid 8 hours that night...or more.

Max rolled over when his sleep was disturbed by the blaring sunlight shining through the bus windows, leaving his body hanging half way off the bed. A feeling he knew that meant he was about to hit the floor in 10 seconds, but something caused him to move back over, saving himself from falling to floor like he had did many times before. "Fuck..." he groaned, turning away from the sunlight, but much to his displeasure he couldn't get comfortable that way. Angrily he snatched the pillow from under his head, and put it over top of it, attempting it to use it as some form of shade. Now that the sunlight problem was taken care of it was on to the next one, which was he was still wearing his black skin tight skinny jeans that he wore on stage the night before. Remember he got straight on the bus, and crashed, not even bothering to change. Oh well he would have to just deal with it because he didn't feel like going through his suitcase to find something more comfortable to sleep in. Max sighed, thinking he had at least an hour more to sleep before the signing, but little did he know the signing was almost over.

"Max get your ass up!" Craig called up to the sleeping male, causing Max to stir a bit, but made no attempt to open his eyes or even see what Craig wanted. "Maxwell!" He reached up to yank Max's arm that was dangling over the edge of his bunk. "Oww! Fuck...what?" He mumbled, opening his eyes to get a blurry glimpse of the vocalist standing beneath him. "What the hell is wrong with you, man?" "I was sleeping, dude. What the fuck are you talking about?" "No shit you slept through the signing." "Huh?" He made a face at his friend, and reached under his pillow for his black iPhone, pushing the home button, causing the screen to light up and reveal the time to him. Sure enough it was 3:40 and the signing had ended 10 minutes ago. "Oh shit...I'm sorry. I umm..like over slept I guess." He said, looking away from the death glare he was receiving from Craig."Why don't you go tell that to all your fans that were asking me where you were. Asking me if you're okay and you know what I couldn't give them any answers because I didn't know my fucking self. You looked so fucked up when you came on the bus last night, man. It was scary." Craig shook his head before continuing on his rant. "I'm worried about you, Max I really am. It's like you're not even there anymore..look at how you're just staring at me right now." It was true he was staring at his other band mate as if he was staring off into space as he slid his sliver lip rings in and out of his lip. His head was pounding from the hangover he had and Craig yelling wasn't helping. Worst of all knowing that he let his fans down made his heart sink. Anyone that knew him knew that his fans meant the world to him and that he was always open and honest with them. "I feel bad...like really bad, dude." He looked down feeling ashamed of himself. "I know you do. I really hate to do this.." Craig looked up at Max and took a deep breath. Max could tell by the look in his friend's eyes that he wasn't about to like what he had to say. "What is it?" He nervously started to bite on his black painted finger nails, feeling his anxiety kicking in. "Max I love you and you're like a brother...and this isn't my decision..." "Just tell me Craig..." He mumbled starting to get a bad feeling in the bit of his stomach. "They want you to take some time off..." "For how long?" "Forever, man. I'm really fucking sorry. I tried and tell management to give you one more chance but they wouldn't listen..." Max sat up rather quickly at that and it made his head spin. "Wait what!" He asked, wincing from his throbbing headache. "I'm sorry, Max. You're gonna finish out Uproar with us but after this it's over. Why did they fucking put me up to this?" He mumbled before walking away and leaving things at that. It was clear to see that he was hurt by what he had to do to his best friend.

Max laid back down in his bunk and put his hands over his face, letting out a sigh from still being in disbelief over what Craig had just told him. His eyes went from being filled with rage to being filled with complete sadness. How could they kick him out of something he started with Ronnie 6 years ago. Something he had poured so much time and dedication into over the last 6 years. Escape The Fate was his baby and he honestly didn't know what he would do without it. Then they expect him to play the last four shows like nothing happened. "Way to fucking go Maxwell. You really fucked yourself this time." He thought out loud, before taking his hands off of his face, and reaching for his cell phone. He needed to talk to someone before his heartbreak and anxiety got the best of him. As he ran his thumb over the touch screen he scrolled through his contacts, looking over people's names who he hadn't talked to in months. Ronnie? No he would only give him some smart ass text about how he had told him to get clean before. Or maybe it was just his pride wouldn't let him admit that he had gotten himself kicked out of his band. If no one else wasn't going to be there for him he knew one thing that would. The very thing that he had turned to so much lately. He looked around in his bunk for his Forever Fucked hoodie, and looked in it's pockets. He groaned and tossed his hoodie when he found that the pockets were empty, remembering that he gave his last bit of cocaine to Shawn because he had given him some whacked out sob story. No matter what Max was a sweetheart, and he would do anything for anyone. Even if it meant giving his drugs away and being anxiety ridden for the rest of the tour. Or maybe not he was going to LA that night to handle some legal trouble so he could go into Canada with the band, but as of right now he wasn't too thrilled about coming back. He remembered sitting back in California with his friend Clayton writing songs for their side project they had going on and didn't want to go back on tour. His band mates were so distant from him, and he knew it was going to be awkward. He decided that he just needed to go for a walk. Make it up to some fans that really wanted to see him at the signing. That was the least he could do because there obviously wasn't anything he could do about his band. Hopefully this was the wake up call he needed to get his stuff together. If things went well he would be back in the music scene in no time with The Natural Born Killers. That's what he would keep telling himself to get himself for the rest of the tour...that is if he came back.


End file.
